Deeper It Will Go
by wateva101
Summary: First bit is cliche XD. Sorry bout that. Summer is traumatised by her past, and tries to push it further back into her. But the deeper it goes, the deeper it hurts... title changed from I'm your payphone to current
1. I'm your payphone song

Did you know that it hurt?

When you used me like you use a payphone

Just to get to someone else

Didn't you care what happened?

Or did you do your job then walk away

With someone else

I was happy to help you

Even though I know

It does me no good

I was happy to play

Matchmaker

Even though it hurt

You just was my friend

But with an ulterior motive

How can I trust you again?

I didn't mind helping

But you went too far

Across the line

I was happy to help you

Even though I know

It does me no good

I was happy to play

Matchmaker

Even though it hurt

Now too far

Too wrong

Time can't turn back what you've done

Now you're near

But I don't feel

Because it will never be real…

I was happy to help you

Even though I know

It does me no good

I was happy to play

Matchmaker

Even though it hurt


	2. Beginning and End 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own School Of Rock. But I wish…**

**Random Comment: **That rhymed! (see below at bottom)

**Author's Note: **This is set sometime in high school / post high school. Got that? Good. Now on with the story. P.S. It's called Beginning and End 1 because it has to do with the ending. You'll see.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning and End 1**

**Summer's POV**

So this is what is it like to be used. What's more, I'm being used by my friend. Who also happens to be the one that I…like. Well…I'm still not sure if I'm qualified to use that word, but I **think **that I love him. The sad part is, every other girl who has seen him thinks they do too. The stereotypical playboy persona, and **don't **you ever get me started on his looks. If I did, you would be sitting here listening to me ranting for hours. Freddy / Spazzy Mcgee / Hotshot is everything I wanted. And I'm everything he doesn't.

"Hey Tink! Can you help me with my homework? "

I turned around and smiled, "By "help" you mean copy, right? Don't even bother answering!" as I saw him open his mouth to retaliate. "I know you too well! Yes, I'll help you, but I won't let you copy me."

Freddy scowled, and then sighed in mock defeat. "Fine, fine. My house or yours? Oh, I remember, your dad is against boys in the house… My house then. After school, 'kay?" Without waiting for a reply, he strode off towards his Spanish class.

I smiled into my locker. At least it's an afternoon with him alone. If you remember, I was talking about how I'm being used by him, right? Well, I'll tell you what happened…

* * *

**A Year Ago…**

**Freddy's POV**

I really liked Katie. Except that she (and everyone else I know) treats me as someone who can't have a longer-than-a-day relationship. It started when I dated Melanie, but she dumped me, and then made her clique go out with me one by one. I was just too blur to see what damage she was doing to me, and I just took each girl as each came along. Now, don't blame me, but I had screwed with a few of them. It was quite a shock with the first…what's her name…, but I soon earned a bad boy reputation which the girls seemed to like. I just took things as they came, and I guess the change was so gradual that I didn't notice it at all. Like the story of the frog that jumped immediately out of boiling water, but stayed in lukewarm water that was being boiled slowly, not realizing that it was going to die. I am the frog, about to die.

Katie was my best girl friend since third grade. Sadly, we somehow grew further apart, until School Of Rock formed in fifth grade. Thankfully through the band we grew closer, and we're still tight…enough. I kind of wish we could be something more, though. Wait… I think I have a plan for Katie to re-notice me!

**Summer's POV**

I feel quite fortunate this year. By luck, I have every class with Freddy except Spanish, every class with Zack except Science elective, and every class with Katie except English. Now, it's time for my Spanish class….

I opened my locker after 3 seconds of twisting and turning (I'm quite fast!). Argh, the book for Spanish is so thick and heavy! Now… what's this?

* * *

**1st Person POV**

Freddy had stuffed a piece of paper into Summer's locker through the little slits. The slit are quite small, so the paper had gotten stuck in the door.

_Tink-_

_Hey, could you help me with something? Think of it as a favour. Will you go with me, as my date, on Saturday to the party at Club Sico?_

_-Spaz_

Summer looked at the increasingly suspicious piece of paper again. No, her eyes were fine, and so was her brain, but she wasn't too sure about her heart. She wrote her simple but adequate reply with shaky hands so that her usually neat handwriting was slightly awry.

_Yes._

Her mind was in a trance. Part of her felt like a drunken lad that was floating on cloud nine. Yet, part of her knew that reality wasn't as simple as it looked.

She just brushed it off. **Big mistake.

* * *

**

**Review, people! Y'all! **

**Yes, you. Review. **( Hey, that rhymed! Haha. Sorry, random comment…)


	3. Club Sico

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock. But I SO own the people! (Haha, sadly, no…)**

**Author's Note: Sheesh, you people reading this! Are reviews THAT hard to write? Just say something like "hey this is quite a nice story. Keep going!" or if you're feeling puckish, something like "please. I don't want to read anymore, and I won't unless you make it better." Got it? Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Club Sico**

**Summer's POV**

I'm wearing a dress that Billy designed. Actually, for once it's not hideous. For ONCE.

(A/N: but imagine it a little more bright green).

My makeup is pretty simple, just a little eyeliner, blush and eye shadow. Just as I stuck the hair stick (AN: I have no idea what it's called, that stick you stick into a bun) into my bun, the doorbell rang. It must be Freddy. Speaking of which, I really wonder _why in the world would Freddy ask me to be his date? _He so obviously likes Katie…

**Freddy's POV**

Just as I pressed the doorbell, my heart did a little hesitation… but with a somersault. That kind of surprised me. This is Summer's house I'm at, not Katie's! I shouldn't feel this way. Wait a moment, who said that the somersault meant anything? Curse my own imagination…

Just as my trail of thoughts ebbed away, Summer opened the door and smiled at me. A fleeting second of _Wow _came over me, but I brushed it off.

"Remember, Spaz, Katie, Katie. Not Sum." I muttered. "Oh, great, now I'm talking in third person point of view."

Summer looked at me with a mixture of confusion and hurt on her face. "Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud?" She nodded silently, and then walked towards the already opened limo door. (P.S. I AM rich…) I really didn't mean to hurt her! That just slipped out. Well, at least she got to hear the truth (or part truth), right?

**Summer's POV**

I was quite shocked by what I thought I heard Freddy say. I hope he didn't mean it like I think he did which I hope is not… Goodness, what am I thinking? This confusion is no good for my mind! I should just try to enjoy this party and hope for the best…

**Party Time!**

**Still Summer's POV**

Freddy's arms were around my waist and mine were on his shoulders. His arms are actually quite nice from all that drumming. However, he kept stealing glances at Katie, then when she looks our way, he pulls me closer to him. I don't want to think of worst-case scenario, but best-case is… bad timing?

A short while later, Katie and Zack were also dancing. Freddy looked a little disturbed, but seemed to forget about it when we were offered drinks.

A while later, an even slower song came on. Freddy suddenly pulled me really close to him, until our chests were pressed together and my face was about two inches away from his. What IS he thinking? Maybe he's just a little tipsy from all those drinks they keep offering us. Just as I was thinking that, I felt Freddy hands slide from my waist to… well, you can imagine where. I jumped back from him in slight shock and then stared at him with questioning eyes. He struggled to look nonchalant, but didn't quite manage.

Suddenly, a surge of anger came over me. I don't even know where that came from! I pulled away from his grasp and strode towards the balcony instead. If I had bothered to turn around, maybe I would have caught the look of apology and despair in his eyes.

**Zack's POV (A/N: the first time it's Zack's POV! Go with the flow, people!)**

I saw all that had happened. If Freddy was trying to make Katie jealous, it was definitely a completely futile attempt! Summer looked quite hurt when she strode off like that. Well, at least there was good reason for her to do that! No matter how much of a best friend Spaz is, he should never use Tink like that! I should go talk to her…

"Hey Kate, I'm going to go talk to Tink for a while, okay?"

"Sure." Came her reply, before she walked off to the drinks table.

I found Summer out on the balcony, facing the New York skyline. Admittedly, it was quite nice at night. ARGH! This scene did NOT suit Summer's current mood. I walked up to her and leant on the balcony rail next to her.

Summer sighed: "Freddy is using me, isn't he?"

I made no sound, but nodded silently in agreement.

"Don't worry; he won't do anything that's too bad to you. After all, you are one of his very few good friends!" I said in an attempt to cheer her up. Just then, a phrase struck me: "_Revenge is sweet, si?" _**(A/N: "Si" is "yes" in Italian)**

"Tink? I've got a plan."


	4. Revenge & Reactions

**A/N: **Hey everyone! At least when I wrote this (or started writing it anyway), I got another review. I'm getting about one per chapter. Could I have more please? Otherwise, those who are reading and reviewing, thanks so much. If no one came to my story, I think I would have stopped by now. (I have a VERY busy schedule. More than you can imagine.) So don't expect very frequent updates, but I will update maybe once every week or two. If my exams roll around, expect me to go on temporary hiatus. Don't worry, I will always return!

**Kaitlyn Takaishi: **The story is indefinite (I kind of planned some parts), but it will probably end Freddy/Summer. Maybe later, I'll put out a poll to see who likes FS or FK better! P.S. I read your profile. Hate FK? Well, you'll see what will happen!

**Chapter 3: Revenge, Si?**

_Flashback_

_**Zack's POV**_

_Just then, a phrase struck me: "Revenge is sweet, si?" **(A/N: "Si" is "yes" in Italian)**_

"_Tink? I've got a plan."_

**Summer's POV**

Zack has a plan? Seriously, I'm shocked. Honestly, Zack isn't exactly the brightest person in class. His best plan was "I know! Why don't we try to mix macaroni and cheese?!" I doubt his ability, but I don't have much choice. At least for once, he actually sounds quite smart while saying that.

"Shoot, Zack. Let me hear your au mastere!"

"Only one word: Revenge. It's simple. What he does to you, you do to him. Somehow, I think I have a hunch that his liking for Katez isn't real…"

I sighed a little, all the while comprehending his statement. "Fine, but you've got to help me. Wait, he tried to grab my ass. If I hadn't pulled away, he might have kissed me! Or more…"

Zack hastily replied, "Then you got to do the same thing back!"

I groaned in frustration, and then said, "What do you expect me to do, grab someone else's ass? In case you haven't noticed, I am a girl. I am the top of our cohort, AND I represent the board of the student council. I can't do that kind of stuff!"

"No, I mean, you kiss someone else (duh, a guy) and let him grab your ass. That's what I mean!"

You know, Zack does make sense. Hit that jerk Freddy right back in the face with a taste of his own _very _bitter medicine. Oh, just great. I realised something. Now all I have to do is find some guy who is willing to kiss me…

Zack said, "What did you say?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything" I replied in utter confusion.

"No, you were muttering something about finding a guy…"

Just then, a brainwave hit me. Zack was a willing party, right? I mean, he was the one who came up with this sinister plan. What is more, he is Freddy's best friend (or very good friend, at least), so it would hurt more!

"Zack? Will you be the guy lead in this movie called Revenge I'm going to star in?"

"Will do!"

**Zack's POV**

Look, I have no evil intentions in helping Summer. We're just going to do it. No meanings whatsoever.

Soon, we decided to make an anonymous call to Freddy and get him to come to the balcony, to "accidentally" see us making out. The plan's all set, Summer's hands are already around my neck, and my phone (it's a private number) in my hand…3…2…1…

A minute later, I hung up, Summer then started to lean in. I put my hands around her waist, and met her lips with mine. She started to kiss me, and I mean _really _kiss me. I slid my tongue gently into her mouth (yes, she let me). We were just going through the motions, and I must admit that lust was one of the things that kept me going. She ran her hands through my hair and I leant towards her a little more, sucking on her lower lip a little, causing her to let out a small moan.

Just then, the balcony door flung wide open.

A/N: Ooh, shocker. Haha. Well, seeing as how my word count on the list looks really bad, I will combine 2 chapters into one this time. Big cheesy grin

**Chapter 4: Reactions**

**Freddy's POV**

I received a really out of the blue call from a private number. All he said was "Go to the balcony. Quick. Bye."

Being the typically confused person that I am, it took a while to realise that a stranger had called to get me to go somewhere. Maybe that was a kidnapper who was going to ambush me and hold me for ransom. Maybe that was some psycho serial killer waiting to push me over the rail. Well, maybe I was just being my normal paranoid self!

I decided to run for those suddenly foreboding balcony doors and my momentum carried me through. That sight before my eyes shocked me so much that all I could do was gape like an idiot at _Zack and Summer_ making out.

They were seriously looking like sucking each other's faces out was a personal mission or something. I couldn't help myself, as a huge wave of nausea came over me. The mix of emotions and physical feelings was way too much! Wait… was I feeling… angry? No, I had felt that before. This was something that was _waaay _new.

Was I jealous?

_Nah! Spaz, you like Katie, remember?_

Who said that you couldn't change your mind?

_Or you could like both of them…_

Yea, get the best of both worlds!

I know I'm not jealous…or at least think so…I hope so…

_Spaz, you're going bonkers talking to yourself!_

Stop it!

Those stupid voices in my head were driving me nuts! Crap them! Crap them! Now they were getting stronger like some weird tribal chant… Zack was running his hand around Tink's butt! I can't take this monstrosity any more!

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted in Zack's face (or rather, both their faces, they were so close).

For a fleeting second, a smile (or was it a smirk?) crossed Zack's face as he pulled away from Summer.

Zack just replied with one sentence, "You got what you deserved. You should have realised something; no, _two_ things by now." Then he walked off, leaving Summer and me alone on the balcony.


	5. Two and Three

**A/N: Hey everyone. Yay I got slightly more reviews this time round. Thanks to y'all people! Others who read but don't review, you know what to do! Please!**

**ko0kiesNcream: Yea, I really get where you're coming from. That imagine it in your head thing is kind of hard to do (and hard to write). If you like it, I'll keep it (and improve) at this standard! Maybe I'll put in the fight for Tink later on. A little more conflict never hurt a soul!**

**Kaitlyn Takaishi: Yea, I know how FK supporters are so against FS. It's just a different combination, for Pete's sake! (No offense to not-like-that FK supporters.)**

**Chapter 5: Two to Three**

**Summer's POV**

It was really hard to read Freddy's expression. Well, I can understand where he's coming from. I mean, what would you feel if you walked in on two people making out, what is more your best friend and the girl you were using? Am I right? However, he could at least have been decent enough to close his mouth and then say something, instead of gawking at me like I had grown an extra mutant red head!

What _really _confused me wasn't Spazzy's expression. It was what Zack had said, "You got what you deserved. You should have realised something; no, _two_ things by now." What _two _things was he talking about? The sole purpose of our little session was to pay back Spaz.

**Freddy's POV**

I was so shocked. _Two things. _Zack had said. I know what he meant. That I shouldn't have used Summer. Sure, I got that message loud and clear when Tink strode off. However, "_What in the world?" _Did he mean by the "second" thing? That, I must find out.

Now Tink was looking at me. No, that was an understatement. A more accurate phrase would be _boring _her eyes into mine. She looked at me for some kind of reply. Crap, how could I reply???

"_Oh, Summer! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I promise never to do anything that will hurt you ever again! Your wish is my command now! I will do anything you ask!"_

Or I could take a more hostile approach…

"_ !!! I hate what you do to me! So what if I use you? You're just a bitch waiting to be used!" And then I would stalk off!_

Oh no, I just **had **to gawk at her.

**Zack's POV**

When I said "two things" I realised that both of them looked very confused. Well, they would have to sort it out themselves! If you were wondering why I said two things, well here they are:

-Freddy should not have used Summer like that

-He. Likes. Summer. That's three simple words they have to understand!

I really hope that my leaving them on the balcony doesn't drive that wedge between them further. They should have the maturity to sort things out! Well, Summer has that maturity (she has had it since she was 8), but I worry about Freddy. He might be too impulsive…

**Freddy's POV**

You know, I never really noticed how beautiful Summer's eyes were before. No, don't think that, Spaz! (Note to self: stop talking in 3rd person POV!) I can't help myself though; they're so round and innocent, with really beautiful eyelashes that border the edge… And her lips aren't like other girls, all slopped with gunk. They're natural, with just a hint of lipgloss, not too full or too thin. I think they're somehow nicer than Katie's… Hey, a guy can change his mind, right?

**Summer's POV**

What is he doing? He's stepping towards me slowly but surely, not like a hunter spying on an animal, but more like… a wanting to get close to me.

"Freddy?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"… I… I don't know."

"Why are you stepping so close?"

"I don't know. _It's my heart's desire_." Freddy subconsciously wished he could scream out.

He started to lean really slowly into me. It was then that I realised that I was already at the wall, so I could not step back any more (yes, I was stepping backwards all the while). In an instant, I felt his lips on mine. It struck me that _I had just tried to get revenge on this guy, and now he was kissing me? _

I ignored these subconscious vibes, and started to go with the flow. Freddy knew how to kiss, or more specifically, he knew how to kiss me. Somehow, it was like his every move on my lips was specially personalized just for me. He seemed to adjust to whatever movement I made. It was almost as though if I started boogie dancing, he would fit to me, like a jigsaw puzzle fitting together.

I felt his hands slide down my side, to my hip, then to my thigh. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him support my weight while caressing my bare thigh (he had pushed up my dress).

**Freddy's POV**

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night. A really good long night.


	6. Retraction

**A/N: Hey everyone! Now, I'm a little worried about the pace of my story. Is it going too fast or too slow (not the updating speed, the events!)? Is there enough content? Please review y'all! Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers! Especially to the people down there, this chapter is dedicated to you two people! **

**NoSleepTonight: Thank you!!! does a flourish-bow Just a reminder, I will always be back, even if I disappear for long periods of time, k? If I ever give up on this story (which I won't), you will find it missing… but find me again on Fanfiction to give me a reminder that writing a story (and finishing it) is good!**

**Gabby Kamiya / Kaitlyn Takaishi: I'm confused with your name now! Haha. I got confused when you said "lemon free story"! Well, if you got freaked, that last line is an open teaser to show Freddy's personality (what had become of him from his past mellow self). Don't worry; it will only go so far. Read on to find out!**

**Chapter 6: Retraction**

**Summer's POV**

_Flashback_

"_Come on, baby. I know you want this."_

"_Yes! I want it more than anything in the whole wide world!" I screamed, my voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_I'll take that…" The creep crept (**A/N that was unintentional!**) close to me. I could smell his sickly breath. I felt like throwing up. I held my breath, because getting dizzy was better than smelling **him.**_

_He tried to put his face close to mine while reaching for my chest and bare legs at the same time. Thankfully, his co-ordination wasn't too good, so he ended up tripping and falling into the wall behind me when I dodged. _

"_You bitch… You were supposed to let me get to you!" he shouted as he slapped me across the face. It stung, but I barely noticed. All that ran through my mind was GET OUT OF HERE AND DUMP HIM QUICK!_

_I ran. I just ran._

**Now**

I enjoyed Freddy's every touch, every move he made against my body. This was so dissimilar…to that memory buried deep down. Yet, it spelled disaster and trauma. I couldn't just let go. I couldn't.

I pulled away from Freddy's grasp, with my forehead covered in sweat. My legs were shaking. If I made another movement, I was sure that they wouldn't be able to support me.

Freddy's sensed something wrong had happened. He asked in a caring but rather tense voice, "What's wrong? What had happened?"

Now I felt like Freddy was my personal diary, one which would actually respond, unlike all my past notebooks scrawled with inner emotions. He is my closest friend, and now something more. _Something More. I told myself. _I cannot ruin what we have now. I just can't tell him. _This isn't right…you have to tell him someday… muttered a voice in my head. _I shut it out. I refuse to let some whacked-childhood-drama-serial-like-traumatic experience haunt me and my very positive-looking future!

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Just need… a little air." I fibbed.

**Freddy's POV**

Now, I have a feeling that she isn't telling me something. Well, I respect her. I won't force her to tell me. It will come out…when the time is right. Now, looking at her, I want to do so much more with her. My girl. I grinned my "typical insane-lunatic-about-to-break-out-of-jail" grin, as Katie calls it. (**A/N I have no idea what's up with the long hyphenated adjectives cum metaphors today. Haha.) **

**Later**

**Katie's POV**

I just had to sit in the middle of these two lovebirds to separate them. At least they couldn't make out across me! It's kind of surprising. To let you get a clearer picture, let me retell the events of this (eventful) night.

8.00pm- They start dancing

8.05pm- Freddy starts getting naughty!

8.06pm- Summer gets angry!'

8.08pm- Zack gets to be an angel.

8.13pm- Freddy goes to meet them.

8.16pm- Zack leaves the lovebirds-to-be

8.20pm- Sounds of making out coming from screen door blocking view of lovebirds.

9.00pm- Lovebirds are separated by MUA!

10.00pm- We all leave. Struggling to keep lovebirds from having inappropriate displays of affection!

Pretty Weird, huh?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and the random stuff. I'm feeling a little odd XD. This wasn't a very good/long chappy, I'll make it up to you soon...! Oh, just to tell you, I have a competition coming up, so I'll be really busy. But will be back…soon!**

**Review Review!**


End file.
